


Doin’ The Zombie

by bluevegetables



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Daminette, Daminette Endgame, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, M/M, MariBat, MariBat Endgame, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Miraculous Holder Abuse, New Miraculous Holders, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Queen Bee kicks ass, Salt, slowburn, wonder who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluevegetables/pseuds/bluevegetables
Summary: MariBat Zombie Apocalypse AU no one asked for 😜Being Ladybug is hard.Being Ladybug during a zombie apocalypse is even harder.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and her classmates are about 17/18 in this.
> 
> I was also inspired to write Daminette because that’s such an interesting ship?? And I had to write something XD

** Present Day **

** Friday October 13 At 7:30 PM **

Ladybug used her yo-yo to zip line across the abandoned buildings around her in a search for more survivors.

The night was unusually quiet for the past few hours of their patrol when suddenly she got a call from one of the Paris hero’s frantically screeching about how the hotel was ablaze!

Her classmates and several of their parents were in there keeping their temporary home safe while she and Chloé were out on scavenging duty for the night searching for supplies to restock on.

Her breaths were coming in short gasps as she landed on the next building across the street from the hotel. She winced in pain as her right side flared up as she held her side. She looks up and her eyes widen at the sight across the street in front of her.

There stood the ominous figures she’d been hunting down for the past few years. Hawkmoth and along side him was one other figure illuminated in the fire light.

_Mayura._

She cursed under her breath and shakily stood up pulling out her yo-yo to call up her partner for help, there’s no way she would be taking down the both of them at once all on her own. Not in her condition at least.

“I have visual of Hawkmoth and Mayura in front of me.” She whispers harshly in her yo-yo. “I’m across the street from the burning hotel get here quickly!” She snaps her yo-yo closed before crouching down and slowly moving to a more hidden area to think up a plan.

While in position she noticed the villains speaking in hushed tones. Her skin crawled just by looking at them.

Hawkmoth looked awful from what little the fire was casting on him. Mayura didn’t look much better then him. Both their outfits looked crumpled and wrinkled in areas along with suspicious stains all over.

While observing the two her yo-yo vibrated with a incoming call. Marinette opened it and saw Queen Bee’s face. “Just got your message, I’ll be there in a few, Ryuko and Carapace are trying to put the fire out while Viperion is evacuating everyone from the building, King Monkey is keeping the stiffs at bay. I haven’t seen Chat Noir at any point during my part of the patrol!” Her partner hisses. “I’m seriously considering putting some venom in him the next time I see him, I’m getting tired of his behaviour!” She huffs. “We need him this is utterly ridiculous!!” Queen Bee vents from the other end. “And no I haven’t seen Dark Horse or Mr. Fox tonight either, I’ll see you in a few Ladybug!” The call ends just as quickly as she picked up.

Marinette looks back across the street at the villains and raises a hand to her mouth in shock. There stood Hawkmoth and Mayura but another figure stepped out of the shadows and greeted the two.

The newcomer swayed her hips side to side and stood beside them and began to dig through her apparent laptop bag and pulled out some suspicious looking vials.

Marinette couldn’t hear what was going on but could only assume what was given to the villains.

The newcomer suddenly held her hand to her mouth and let out a chuckle. Her shoulders shaking and flicking her long hair to the side before nodding and walking down the alley away from both the villains and Marinette.

Marinettes lips turned into a snarl as she slammed her fist into the roof of the building she was hiding on. The newcomer was Lila! It had to be! The outfit looked exactly like Volpinas!

It all started to make sense! Her fake illness ( which she knew was fake ) her sudden ‘feinting spells’ and ‘being bed ridden’ was starting to piece together all at once!

Lila must of been stashing away the serious medication and giving it to both Hawkmoth and Mayura! Marinette knew they were running low on supplies and she also knew the that Lila was responsible for it! Her gut told her so. Tikki believed her and so did her few friends and the rest of the kwamis.

She was honestly exhausted with all of this. On top of literally being harassed at the hotel from her ‘classmates’ and being pushed to do a lot of scavenging on her own because somehow they ‘lose track of her’ while doing their own scavenging pisses her off. She not only went out at night as Ladybug she also had been given ‘Lila’s’ job on top of that.

She wanted to rip her hair out when the days just got to be too much but she refused to be akumatized or even killed! She  had  to live, she  had  to survive! Paris was depending on her and her fellow hero’s!

She felt a presence of someone behind her suddenly. Marinette whirled around and tensed up before deflating and smiling at the newcomer. It was Queen Bee and she smiled and waved at her before crouching down beside her in their hiding place.

Her and Chloé had gotten closer over the past few years and gave the Bee miraculous back to Chloé after she sacrificed herself on multiple occasions during a akuma attack to protect someone other than herself.

Chloé redeemed herself and it made Marinette smile brightly anytime she showed generosity or made sure she put herself out there to calm the citizens of Paris whenever the akuma alerts went off.

After Alya outed herself as ‘Rena Rouge’ on the Ladyblog during an interview with Lila about two years prior, Marinette cried herself hoarse. She told her repeatedly to NOT tell anyone she was a miraculous holder! And there she went telling all of Paris possibly even more people outside of Paris she was a holder.

Despite Chloé practically doing the same thing, Alya went above and beyond that she would without a doubt find out who Ladybug was underneath the mask. She didn’t care for the idea of secret identities they were stupid in her opinion and Lila just kept egging her on about it during the interview. ‘ _Who do you think Ladybug is?_ ’ ‘ _Do you have any theories?_ ’ even though Lila ‘ _apparently_ ’ was her ‘ _friend_ ’ and had knowledge of who she was under the mask despite telling this long tale many times before, just never on the ladyblog. Somehow Nino was miraculously (no pun intended) spared the outings of being the Turtle miraculous holder.

It cut deeply that Alya lost faith in her not only as Ladybug but as Marinette. She tried to explain and give proof of Lila being a deceiver and liar but Alya refused to believe her, stating that she was just ‘jealous’ of Lila and Adrien being close, or she was being petty. Nothing hurt more then that. So she cut her ties with Alya and went on her own way with or without her and by doing so she became friends with Chloé and Sabrina.

Marinette slowly got over her ridiculous crush on Adrien not too long ago. When he kept insisting that Lila wasn’t hurting anyone after a handful of akuma chased her all around Paris that’s when she realized he was a lost cause just like Alya.

In the end Nino was the only one to stay out of it, he wouldn’t side with his girlfriend and he wouldn’t side with his best friend. He tried to stay away from Lila anytime he could. He didn’t exactly stand up for Marinette but he didnt cheer Lila on either, if anything he stayed neutral on the whole thing, including a few classmates. Some who completely felt that Marinette was in the right asking for proof on Lila’s lies while others like Nino tended to stay neutral and lastly the few who felt that Marinettes ‘ _bullying_ ’ was going to far.

It was a mess, and a mess Marinette was tired of.

She was brought back to reality when Queen Bee quietly gasped and pointed towards the villains. “Ladybug look!” Marinette quickly looked over and her eyes widened at what she and Queen Bee were looking at.

Mayura opened her mouth before what looked like drool and blood fell from her lips and onto her uniform. She wiped at her mouth before injecting one of the vials into her arm. The colourful liquid disappearing into her bloodstream quickly before tossing the vial away and following Hawkmoth as he jumped to the roof of the building they were standing under, both leaping away into the night.

Queen Bee and Ladybug both looked at each other before shivering at the sight they witnessed.

Queen Bee spoke first after a few seconds of silence. “You don’t think Mayura is..Infected do you?” Ladybug frowns and thinks for a moment before replying. “There’s a good possibility but..I was convinced that being in the uniform we don’t get sick or we physically can’t get any ailments?” She ponders out loud.

Ladybug sighs and looks at Queen Bee. “That’s not the only strange thing I saw tonight, I saw Volpina tonight as well. She brought the vials tonight and I can only assume those were temporary cures of some kind?” Queen Bees face morphs into many facial expressions before settling on furious. “You’re kidding right? Wasn’t Volpina Lila Rossi?” She sneers.

Ladybug nods. “Yes unfortunately.” She shakes her head in anger. “We can only hope that she was akumatized and turned into Volpina again instead of stealing the fox miraculous..” she recalled hoping for the former of the two.

“Utterly ridiculous.” Queen Bee shakes her head and stands up. “We should go put that fire out, as much as I want to stop those two, having a roof over our heads is more important at the moment.” Ladybug nods. “I agree” and they took off towards the burning hotel.


	2. Fixer Upper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and co deal with the infected and hotel fire.

** Present Day  **

**October 13 Friday 7:35 PM**

Ladybug and Queen Bee race back to the hotel just in time to see King Monkey toss a stray stiff at them before shouting “Sorry my bad!” He grins before going back to distract the other infected.

Queen Bee spits out her tongue in disgust. “Eughh ridiculous utterly ridiculous! You almost hit us!!” She screeches. King Monkey salutes her and continues on his Tom foolery with the infected.

Ladybug giggles to herself before grabbing a hold on Queen Bees hand. “C’mon we need to help the others, King Monkey will be fine on his own.” She rushes the two towards the entrance of the hotel where Viperion was gathering the residences.

“Glad the two of you could make it, Ryuko and Carapace are doing their best trying to take care of the fire.” Ladybug lets go of Queen Bees hand and nods in greeting to Viperion. “Alright, Queenie I need you to help get the citizens on top of the roof on the other side of the street away from the infected, I’ll go help Ryuko and Carapace with the fire.” Queen Bee nods and starts to take people to the roofs while Viperion herds people out of the building.

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to swing herself up on top of the hotel to help Carapace and Ryuko. She spots Carapace surrounded by buckets upon buckets of water near the pool. “What do you need me to do?” She asks him as he looks up from filing one of the many buckets. “Do you think you can call up a lucky charm to help with the fire? Ryuko and I are struggling with this.” He admits before hurrying inside the stairwell with two buckets in hand.

Ladybug nods and calls out her lucky charm. “Lucky Charm!!” A hose falls into her hands and she looks around quickly. Down on the street where many infected have gathered is a fire hydrant. She shakes her head and sends a prayer to any gods that might be listening to her and jumps down. She uses her yo-yo and smacks a few out of the way before attaching the hose to the hydrant. She pulls on it and starts to mow down the infected close to her before moving towards the hotel and starts to spray at the open engulfed windows spewing out flames.

King Monkey comes up beside her and nods. “I’ll do my best to keep them at bay. We haven’t seen Chat Noir at all tonight so far, so seeing you and Bee tonight is a total blessing.” He smirks before pulling out his Ruyi Jingu Bang and swings at infected that shuffle to close to them.

Ladybug gags at the smell of rot assaulting her nose and holds back trying not to vomit. Tears are stinging her eyes as she switches between windows and notices the slow decrease in flames on the first two floors.

The fire only seemed to be on the one side of the building as she continues to use the hose. Ladybug could hear King Monkey grunt and shout trying to keep the attention on him from the infected.

She hears a commotion start up at the entrance of the hotel and spots Queen Bee arguing with Alya and Lila. Ladybug groans in frustration, of course they start up an argument why wouldn’t they?

Queen Bee harshly grabs onto Alya and yoinks her into the air with her and they travel onto a rooftop with the majority of the hotels residents on it. Lila is ‘crying’ at the entryway of the hotel when Queen Bee comes back for her. She rolls her eyes and grabs her just as harshly as Alya and swings onto the roof top with her ‘bestie’ Alya.

Once the flames have fully died down on the two floors she sprayed, Ryuko and Carapace climb down the hotel and greet her. “Greetings Ladybug, The fire inside should be subsided for now, all residents are now on the rooftops.” Ryuko gives a report on what she and Carapace did. Carapace gives her an awkward wave and nods along with Ryuko.

She turns the hose off and surveys the area. The fire is out, King Monkey has dealt with the infected and is on the roof with Queen Bee doing damage control.

She lets out a heavy sigh and smiles when Ryuko shakes her head. “Carapace and King Monkey called both Myself and Viperion when the fire first started, from the looks of it the fire started on the first floor in the kitchen when rotations just switched.” Viperion supplied. Ladybug frowns, a fire in the kitchen? Not a lot of people are allowed in the kitchen but the people who prepare food. Only a hand few are allowed in there so it wouldn’t make any sense for them to start it.

Carapace adds in his own two cents. “That’s exactly what I was thinking, why butcher your own chance of survival by starting a fire in one of the few safe areas in Paris?” She realizes that she must of spoken out loud. She must be extremely exhausted. “Have any of you heard from Chat Noir tonight?” She tiredly asks.

Ryuko Carapace and Viperion shake their heads in unison. “No, last I’ve seen of him was three nights ago. He seemed stressed.” Carapace meekly replies. Ryuko and Viperion roll their eyes. “I think all of us are stressed, it doesn’t give him the excuse to leave the rest of us hanging.” Ryuko spits. Viperion puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes. “We can only hope that whatever is bothering him he knows he can trust us. We’re all in this together weather we like it or not.” Ryuko looks towards Viperion and gives a small smile.

Ladybug looks back towards the group on the rooftop and sighs “Thank you for the help tonight, Queen Bee and King Monkey look like they need some help getting the rest down.” She pulls her Yo-yo out and flings herself to the roof.

Ryuko, Viperion and Carapace follow suit.

Once they all got the citizens down Ladybug uses her miraculous ladybug. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She flings the hose up into the air and thousands of ladybugs fly around fixing up the fire and water damaged hotel.

Queen Bee walks up to her and pats her on the shoulder. “We need to fix the barricade around the hotel, King Monkey needs a break and I’m sure so does Ryuko and Viperion.” Ladybug nods and the three run off to recharge.

Carapace speaks up. “I’m thinking we can use the city bus on the south side, I saw one a few blocks from here, all it needs is some gas dudes.” Ladybug nods and points to both him and Queen Bee. “You two figure out how to get it here while I recharge and the rest of us will fix up the other parts of the barricade.”

Queen Bee nods before running off with Carapace. Just as she was getting ready to leave she hears a voice she really doesn’t want to hear at the moment. “So you finally decided to show up Ladybug.” She turns around and lets out a long sigh.

There stood Alya and Lila with their arms crossed over their chest. “This could of been prevented you know! If you just gave me back the fox miraculous I could have helped!” Alya yells and points an accusing finger towards her while Lila silently smirked at her. Ladybug shakes her head and frowns at Alya.

“There’s a reason why we keep the miraculous a secret _Césaire_ and not frolic around abusing it.” She glares at her former friend. Alya turns red in the face and is about to retort back when she’s interrupted by the beeping of her earings. “I have more important things to take care of instead of yapping to you, it’s not my responsibility to watch out for kitchen fires. You’re a big girl now so stop blaming me for something I had no control over.” She flings out her yo-yo and is gone before Alya or Lila can get another word in.

* * *

When King Monkey, Viperion and Ryuko get back Ladybug was waiting for them at the entrance of the hotel speaking to Alix and her parents in a calm manner.

“I’m sure Marinette and Chloé are fine Mr and Ms Dupain-Cheng.” Alix explained hurriedly. Her parents frowned and shook their heads. “How can we be sure? We were just assaulted with infected and a fire! Marinette and Chloé are still out there!” Sabine held onto Tom trying to keep a level head during the aftermath of the fire.

Alix nods in understanding as she continues. “Marinette is with ‘Chloé’ you know she’s Queen Bee right? Shes with one of the Paris hero’s. Chloé probably dropped her off on a different roof to keep her safe.” Alix hurriedly explains.

Sabine and Tom sigh. “Do you know where they are now?” They ask worriedly. Alix scratches the back of her head and shrugs. “I think Chloé is still helping out by fixing the barricade if I heard them right...She might of dropped Marinette off by the hotel roof.” Sabine and Tom nod before going into the hotel. Alix lets out a sigh when they’re out of hearing range.

Ladybug quietly thanks Alix as she goes on her way. King Monkey appears beside her. “Need me for anything?” He asks. “Can you do a quick patrol around the barricade and see if there are any holes in it?” Ladybug replies. King Monkey nods and walks off towards the street and disappears out of sight.

Ryuko and Viperion watch him go. Ladybug clasps her hands together and turns towards the two. “Alright, we need to figure out how to make the barricade stronger here. I have no idea how those infected got here in the first place, Carapace and Queen Bee are working by bringing a bus around to barricade part of the south side of the building.” Ryuko and Viperion nod in agreement. “Maybe we can get a fire truck to barricade near the smaller cars that act as a barricade on the north east street. It would cut off the hoards from coming from that direction.” Viperion suggest.

Ryuko nods “Exellent idea, but there is a fatal flaw in your plan Viperion.” she points out. “Majority of fire trucks have run out of gas or have been flipped onto their sides from massive hoards.” He grumbles slightly before nodding. “I knew of a few trucks being flipped over, had no idea the majority of them were.” Ryuko gives him a small smile before continuing. “I witnessed it happen while in civilian form. But maybe we will have luck on our side and find one that is operational still.” Viperion grins and looks to Ladybug. “Will you accompany us or are you busy?” She declines the offer to join them. “I have something to do, I’ll try and catch up if I can, just message me when you’re both done.” She swings her yo-yo and flies to the roof of the hotel and out of sight.

“Tikki spots off!” She detransforms and pulls out a cookie for her to eat. “Sorry for all the transformations Tikki, you must be just as exhausted as me.” Tikki nods and continues to eat.

Just as she’s about to continue her parents open the door to the roof and run to her. “Oh Marinette you’re ok!” Her mother holds onto her tightly. “We were so worried! After you left the hotel to gather supplies a fire suddenly broke out!” Sabine was in tears taking her daughter in. “We were also attacked by a hoard not long after, thankfully no one was hurt.” She wipes at her tears. “I couldn’t bare the thought of you being stuck out there with them!” Her father gave her a hug right after her mother let her go. “Mamam, Papa I’m ok! I was with Chloé the entire time.” She felt herself getting teary eyed. “She’s kept me safe the whole time. She made sure I was out of the streets the moment she got a call about the fire.” It was somewhat of a white lie but not entirely.

Tom shook his head and smiled brightly. “She turned into a fine hero.” He muses. Marinette nodded. “You could say that again.” She giggled then yawned. “I’ve had enough excitement for one day.” Marinette bends down and picks up her scavenger bag. Sabine put a hand on her lower back and guided them back into the hotel. “You look like you could sleep for a year honey.” Her mother comments.

Marinette sighs heavily. “I feel like it too, it doesn’t help that I’ve been ‘volunteered’ to do Lila’s work.” She grumbles. Her father nods in agreement. “I know sweetheart..” they climb down the stairs and Marinette says her good nights once she’s within Chloé’s room.

The both of them have been bunking since her original room somehow got water damaged and was being fixed for the time being. ‘ _Wonder how that happened._ ’ she sarcastically thought.

“We’ll see you in the morning.” Her father calls before they walk down the stairs to their own room.

Marinette flops onto Chloé’s couch and lets out a groan. “Ughhh this sucks Tikki!” Tikki flies out and nuzzles her face. “As much as I want to sit and relax like you, the others need our help still.” Marinette nods and grabs a croissant from the table by the couch and eats it.

Marinette walks to Chloé’s balcony. “Tikki spots on!” And zip lines across the street into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Also by all means if you want a certain ship in this fic go ahead and suggest one. 
> 
> Just not with Tim, Jason, Damian and Marinette, They have their own ships that will come into play much later uwu
> 
> Also also there will be Alya salt but I’m thinking of redeeming her character later in the story.. maybe maybe not >:)
> 
> Depends if you guys would like that :3c ?
> 
> Also no redemption for Lila. Just nah.  
> Salty fics with her are so funny to me 🤣


	3. Strained Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan for Marinette and she’s had it up to here with it.

**_One year ago._ **

**_ Monday October 9th 7:45 AM _ **

Marinette hurries down the flight of stairs in her home and out into the early morning. She chomps down on a strawberry macron as she flies down the street.

“Be careful Marinette! You don’t want to choke on those while running!” Tikki scolds her. Marinette flushes slightly then giggles. “Sorry Tikki but I almost slept through my alarm again and if it weren’t for Maman I would have! Besides Papa made these this morning and I didn’t have enough time to eat breakfast.” She passes one of them to Tikki in her purse. “You should try it!” She continues on her way before finally arriving at the school in the nick of time.

She slows her pace down and walks into the school just in time to see Kim and Alix conversing seriously over something by the stairwell.

“-and it was really intense! The police seemed really agitated by the onlookers when I was walking by earlier. I’ve never seen Sabrinas dad look so angry before.” Kim was finishing up his conversation with Alix when Marinette walked up to them.

“Hey Marinette! Nice to see you arrive on time for once!” Kim greets Marinette. She waves at him and hugs Alix when she gets close enough. “How did your guys weekend go?” She politely asks.

Alix sighs. “Ugh it was awful! My brother wouldn’t shut up about the Egyptian exhibit being renovated at the museum all weekend long!” She huffs irritated. “I haven’t had much sleep because he wouldn’t stop talking.” Marinette giggles. “Sounds like he’s just very fond of his job.” Alix nods. “Not only that but apparently they found something similar to that Ladybug piece from forever ago and they’re going to be adding it sometime soon.” She crosses her arms and shrugs. “I want to be excited for him but he’s so annoying sometimes.” She sighs dramatically.

Marinette pats Alix on the shoulder. “That’s what family does though right? They annoy us to no end.” Alix smiles at that. “No kidding.” Alix points out they have a few minutes before class starts.

Marinette nods and the three of them walk up the stairs and head for their classroom. Her thoughts drift onto what Alix just said. ‘A Egyptian piece that relates to the Ladybug of old? I wonder what it could be.’ Just as they walk up to the classroom door crying could be heard inside.

Marinette resists the urge to roll her eyes. ‘What now.’ The trio walk in to find Lila clinging onto Alya for dear life sobbing hysterically about something. “-nd she got me banned from all of their stores too! I s-swear I don’t know what I d-did to deserve this!!” Lila wails loudly onto Alya’s shoulder.

Alya pats Lila in comfort. “We’ll figure this out girl, I’ll get to the bottom of this!” She declares. Kim clears his throat. “Uh what’s going on?” He awkwardly asks the girls. Alya looks up and immediately scowls at them. “Comforting Lila from Marinette’s harassment! How could you Marinette! I know you don’t like Lila but to accuse her for stealing and getting her banned from other bakeries is low even for you!” Alya points a finger and spits in her general direction. “You’re turning into a really cruel person girl! No wonder Adrien doesn’t like you back.” Alix gasps from beside Marinette as the other classmates already present start to gossip to one another. Adrien wasn’t there yet and she could feel her blood boiling.

Marinette clenches her hands into fists. “For your information I don’t _‘bully_ ’ or _‘harass’_ people Alya! I never have and I never will especially over some boy! Maybe try checking your facts instead of instantly taking that liars side! Her crocodile tears will only work for so long! I thought _‘YOU’_ knew better then to jump head first into something and actually do your research! What kind of company will want to hire on a reporter who doesn’t check their facts!!” She seethes at her ex best friend. “And finally how would I get the means to having Lila get banned from stores? I’m already busy as it is working at the bakery, working on school projects and babysitting! When would I have the time of day _‘bullying’_ her? Let alone _‘harass’_ her?” She stomps to her seat at the back of the classroom and takes out her books for class. Alya is fuming from where she sits and continues to comfort Lila. Marinette can hear Chloé giggling from her seat a few rows up. “Shots fired.” Chloé says and Sabrina quietly giggles beside Chloé.. All Marinette can do is rub her fingers into her forehead in frustration and sigh.

* * *

When class finally breaks for lunch Alix bounds up to Marinette. “Wow Mari, I’ve never seen you lose your cool like that before. You alright?” Alix puts her hand on Marinettes shoulder. “I’m alright, I’m just sick and tired of this going in circles, you know?” Alix nods. “Yeah I do, and so does half the class at this point. She points over to Juleka who was talking to Mylene and Ivan who both looked uncomfortable about their topic of conversation. Marinette nods in understanding, Lila had somehow convinced Rose that Juleka was cheating on her with some girl from another school. She showed ‘proof’ of pictures taken with Juleka and someone else at a café and the two laughing in other photos. The other girl in question was a friend of her brothers and by extension to Juleka as well. It was Kagami.

When Marinette found out she tried to take it up with the principal but once they cornered Lila she gave her camera up and all that came up was pictures taken around Paris or group photos of the girls from class out on picnics or just hanging out. No pictures of Kagami or Juleka anywhere. Marinette was let off with a warning and should she try to pull something like this again she’ll be suspended for two weeks for false accusations. She never wanted to hit someone so bad up until then but thankfully Tikki was with her and comforted her throughout her frustrations giving her encouraging words and kissed her cheeks in affection.

Suddenly the announcements came on startling Marinette from her thoughts. “ _Could Marinette Dupain-Cheng come to the principals office? Marinette Dupain-Cheng please come to the office thank you._ ” The two girls exchanged glances before Alix shook her head. “Let me walk with you, this can only be one thing at this point.” Marinette nods. “Thanks Alix but I don’t want to trouble you with this.” Alix shakes her head in disagreement. “It’s okay Mari, you’ve been there for me it’s only fair I’m there for you.” Marinette smiles and nods. “Alright let’s go.” And they walk quietly towards the principals office.

* * *

“Have a seat Marinette.” Principal Damocles gestures to the seats in front of his desk. Marinette takes her seat and waits. “Do you know why I called you in today Marinette?” She shakes her head. “No sir.” He opens his top desk drawer and pulls out a rather large file. “It’s been brought to my attention young lady that you’ve been bullying, harassing and making your classmates uncomfortable.” He starts. Marinette jaws drop. Classmates? As in plural? What!

Principal Damocles continues on despite her jaw drop. “I have proof from concerned individuals that was brought to me over the past few weeks.” He opens the files and many pictures of text conversation could be seen along with photos of Adrien that suspiciously look like they were taken without his knowledge or consent.

All of the printed out screenshot text messages had uncomfortable conversation about Lila, sexual remarks about Adrien and many more. Marinette can feel her stomach turning and her face paling. She stands suddenly in shock. “This isn’t even me! Why would I even say or do any of this!” Principal Damocles shakes his head and sighs. “Listen Marinette I understand that as a young woman with a very creative..Mind you tend to..” he keeps pausing and looking away from her. She can feel tears filling her eyes. “Don’t bother finishing that sentence.” She spits venomously startling the principal. “W-where do you think you’re going!?” She huffs and starts to speed walk out of the principals office. “Home! I’m the one that’s being bullied and harassed and for whatever reason no one will listen to my side of the story!” She seethes. “You’re most likely going to suspend me for those fake texts.” She throws her hands into the air in agitation and throws the door open startling Alix from outside.

“Mari? Are you ok?” Alix asks in concern. Marinette shakes her head feeling very dizzy and sick to her stomach and storms off. Alix looks back at the principal with murder in her eyes before chasing after Marinette.

* * *

Once both girls reach the locker room Marinette already let a few tears stream down her face. “There were pictures Alix! Pictures! Of text conversation that I n-never did! It was awful! He wouldn’t even let me defend myself!” Alix rubs her shoulders in comfort. “That’s brutal Mari, what’s wrong with these people.” Marinette shrugs. “Wish I knew.” She confesses brokenly. She opens her locker to gather her things. “Will you bring me my homework since I’ll be suspended for a while?” She asks meekly. Alix nods “Not a problem Mari.” She smiles at her. 

Marinette grabs what’s essential and closes her locker non to gently. Just as she’s adjusting her purses strap on her shoulder the locker room door bursts open with Alya fuming and Lila and her gaggle of geese right behind her. “So it’s true?” Alya accuses and points a finger in her direction. Marinette has had it about up to here with being falsely accused about this or that from both Alya and Lila. She heaves a deep sigh and looks at Alix. “Go away Alya.” She’s not even in the mood to fight she just wants to go home. 

Alya stomps over when Lila and her ‘groupie’ saunter in after them. “I knew you had an obsession but this is getting out of hand Mari.” She seethes. Marinette bristles at the nickname. “Don’t call me that.” She breaths heavily and leans an arm on the locker. She needs to calm down but the gaggle of geese are making it kinda hard. She can feel Tikki prodding her through her breast pocket. She flew out when Alix wasn’t looking and she appreciates her attempts to calm her down. Marinette closes her eyes and sighs heavily. “Just..Let me leave Alya I just want to go home.” She tiredly looks to Alix and nods.

Alix is standing between her and Alya like a barrier with her fists clenched and glaring murderously at them. “Step off Césaire or I’ll make you.” She hisses. Alya backs up slightly before Lila pips up. “You know I was willing to be your friend once Mar-“ Marinette slams her hands onto the locker harshly, it shuts Lila up and shocks Alya and Alix who are closest to her. “Shut. Up. I’m sick and tired of this cat and mouse game! You never wanted to be my friend you’ve accused me of doing things I’ve never done, ripped my friends from me and have harassed me for _months_ on end!” She points a finger to Lila then Alya. “Both of you stay the hell away from me!” She grabs onto Alix’s hand and hurriedly leaves the locker room but not long after someone calls after her. “Try not to serial killer stalk Adrien when you come back!” She’s not sure who says that but gives Alix’s hand a death grip before storming out the school.

It’s not until she’s down the flight of stairs at the entrance of the school that she realizes Alix is talking to her. She lets go of their hands and apologizes about how she acted. “It’s fine Marinette, if you didn’t grab onto my hand I’m pretty sure I’d be beating both Lila and Alya into the ground right now.” Alix scoffs. Marinette nods. “Didn’t mean to drag you outside with me I just..” she trails off. Her throat tightens and her eyes water. “I’m so sorry you got dragged into this, you wouldn’t of lost any of your friends if I hadn’t stood up to Lila.” She sobs quietly. Alix puts her arms around Marinette and chuckles. “And let you fight your battles alone? What kind of friend would that make me? Besides like I said before you were there for me and I’ll be there for you.” Marinette let’s go of the hug and wipes at her tears. “You’re right.” And they quietly laugh.

* * *

When Marinette is finally home her parents are waiting for her in the bakery. No one is around but them and she sighs tiredly. They were probably called when she practically ran out the office. Her mother opens her mouth to speak but Marinette beats her to it. “Whatever the school said it’s all lies.. I’m tired of being accused of things I’m not doing.” She sniffles and refuses to look at the disappointed frowns on her parents faces. “I’ll be in my room.” She goes to move past them before she’s enveloped into a tight hug. Her eyes are stinging and she feels more arms wrap around her from behind. 

“You’re our precious and thoughtful daughter. You fought for what’s right since you were young you also help those in need, what we’ve been told over the phone was shocking but neither me or your mom believe a word your principal was spewing. No matter what we’ll always have your back.” Her fathers voice wavers at the end and she lets out a loud sob. “Oh papa..” she clings to him as her mother rubs her back soothingly. 

The sound of the bakery’s front door opening breaks them apart. She tells her parents she’ll be upstairs and that Alix will be bringing her some homework after school. They nod and let her go up while they resume working and taking orders. She pushes open the door to her room upstairs and climbs up and throws herself onto the bed just as Tikki flies out.

Tikki rubs her face onto Marinettes tear stained cheek. “I’m so sorry Marinette.” She sighs before sitting up and wiping her face. “It’ll be ok Tikki..I’m just really strung out..” she folds her arms over her legs and looks out the window. She has to uphold the mantle of Ladybug still and shakes her head. “Wanna go on patrol?” She asks her kwami. Tikki shakes her head. “How about we chill out for a bit, patrol can wait for an hour or two.” She nods, it’s not like there’s been any akuma attacks lately, one break won’t hurt will it?

* * *

Marinette jolts awake to the sound of footsteps on her balcony, she turns her head and notices that the sun is setting. She muses that she must of fell asleep not long after her talk with Tikki. She gets up and opens the balcony door and sees her stray kitty leaning on the rails of her balcony looking right at her. “Kitty.” She speaks evenly. “Purrincess.” He purrs back. She found out about his identity by accident after a nasty akuma threw him into a billboard and out the other side and onto the pavement during a nasty storm brewing in Paris curtesy from said Akuma.

He had mere seconds before he transformed back. He was lucky that Mari flew in when she did and covered him in her pretty pink raincoat. She was looking for a place to transform when she saw him and raced to him. She was too late before he transformed but couldn’t find it in her to care. He needed help and had to hide him in the alleyway right beside them before the akuma could find them. He looked like he wanted to cry after he transformed and kept babbling how sorry he was that she found out it was him how he broke his promise to ladybug and how mad she’ll be when she finds out. Marinette laughs weakly and says she’s just glad he wasn’t morally wounded after he transformed back into his civilian form. “You’re secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul.” “B-but you know ladybug and she’ll kill me! I’ll lose my chance to be Chat Noir! She won’t accept me after I blundered my only chance!” She shakes her head and pats him and softly explains that she isn’t that kind of person to just throw around that kind of information and he nods slowly before whole heartedly agreeing that he’s being dumb. They both laugh before she gives him a macaroon for the kwami. “It’s something right?” He nods and transforms in the alleyway and tries calling ladybug again before rushing back out into the fight.

Back to the present he hasn’t exactly changed his personality around her, only in private does he act more like ‘Chat’ then he doesn’t ‘Adrien’. “So..I heard your suspended for a while.” She looks away from him and nods weakly. “Yeah..” she’s not sure what to say, she doesn’t exactly want to look at him, she’s ashamed for what Lila and most likely Alya did to her. They framed her for something she never did nor would she ever do, yes she had a massive crush on Adrien but it died down to a more comfort like feeling. Don’t get her wrong she kinda still loves him but it’s more of a ‘It’s nice being around you’ feeling.

Chat looks her up and down before slowly leaning away from the railing. “You know I don’t believe them right? I’m here for you-“ She clenches her firsts and looks at him and snarls. “Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence.” She feels woozy again and steadies her hands onto the ground of the balcony. “Only Kim and Alix actually talk to me at school, everyone else just keeps me at arms length or avoids me at all costs.” She sighs heavily, she knows his reasoning for staying on ‘friendly’ terms with Lila but never outright telling her to stop or back off on Marinette. “I’m sorry Marinette.. I’m bad at this whole friend thing and I just don’t want to deal with akuma’s if Lila gets upset.” She shakes her head with a bitter taste in her mouth. Lila this Lila that she’s sick of it. “What do you want, I was napping.” He stares at her for a moment before crouching down to her at eye level. “Somethings been going on for the past week and a half and I’m starting to get worried.” He speaks quietly. He looks around almost nervously. “I had to break up quite a few nasty fights earlier when I was trying to find you during lunch. Not as Adrien but as Chat..” he looks down at his hands. “I’m thinking it’s another sentimoster or Akuma but I’m not entirely sure, so I wanted to check up on you.” He looks at her with a small smile, something she would of died for back before this whole Lila predicament. She smiles back in earnest. “Thank you for your concern Kitty.” She leans her arm out and ruffles his hair. They might have a strained friendship but it’s nice to have a conversation with him again, even if it’s small.

She muses on his information after she pulls her hand back. “To be honest Kim said something weird today too..” she mumbles. “Wonder what’s going on..” he shakes his head and ruffles her hair like she did to him. “Don’t worry about it too much, I’ll let Ladybug in on it too when I see her again.” He salutes her and jumps off the balcony and into the sunset.

Marinette goes back down into her room turning to Tikki. “We should go after him.” Tikki nods. “Tikki spots on!” She transforms and leaps out of her room onto the balcony before swinging towards the Eiffel Tower in the dying light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo I am back. I got depressed at the end of February and lost basically all of my inspiration to write up until now. Just thought I’d update to let y’all know I ain’t done yet. I’m not abandoning my stories, I’m just going to take it painfully slow.


End file.
